


Cut Off Calls

by vogue91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Implied Relationships, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He would’ve loved to see him. He would’ve loved to help him, to see a smile back on that face, but he wasn’t willing to give his dignity up just because Dean Winchester had tied him to himself that way.





	Cut Off Calls

Castiel closed his eyes.

He had been hearing his phone ringing for a while now; Dean was calling, but he had no intention of picking up.

He had grown tired of listening to his requests, his complaints, his demands.

They had fought a common enemy; they had shared even more than that, but Dean seemed to have forgotten it all.

He called because he was worried about Sam. He called because he couldn’t recognize his brother anymore, because he didn’t know what to do, because he wanted Sam back and he wanted for Castiel to do it.

And the angel was incredibly tired of always being a second choice for him.

Because he came always after Sam, always after his needs, just when there was something that he could fix.

When it was about his brother, Dean managed to forget all there had been between them, any illusions he had given Castiel during those few months in which the angel had never felt more human.

_“Castiel, you stupid son of a bitch.”_

Castiel closed his eyes tighter.

He would’ve loved to see him. He would’ve loved to help him, to see a smile back on that face, but he wasn’t willing to give his dignity up just because Dean Winchester had tied him to himself that way.

He wasn’t going to pick up, not this time.

Let Dean learn to feel hurt, betrayed by someone he trusted.

Let him try how it felt being put aside and always being the second choice.

Castiel was resolute in his decision, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

He sighed, low, and stopped listening.

So that was that thing called sadness?


End file.
